The Bottle Imp
|season = 2 |number = 7 |image = 207-April2.png |airdate = October 12, 2012 |viewers = 5.01 million |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Darnell Martin |guests = Josh Stewart as William Granger Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade Jade Pettyjohn as April Granger |co-stars = Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Other Co-stars |objects = Doppelarmbrust |literary = The Spirit in the Bottle |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on October 12, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis Juliette watches fireworks from the window as Nick recalls Juliette telling him about her watching fireworks when she was a child. Juliette suddenly remembers telling him that, and remembers Nick. She also states that she believes Nick being a Grimm, and the two kiss… Then, Nick wakes up to his alarm and is disappointed to find that it was all a dream. A truck stops in front of a porch where a little girl is waiting. The girl comes running down, calling the driver “Dad”. It appears that they are going on a road trip. Meanwhile, Monroe arrives at Rosalee’s spice shop, since he had agreed to take care of it while she was gone. Rosalee calls him and after skirting around the subject of Angelina, whom Monroe still grieves over, she informs him of an order placed by Leroy, a man with hearing problems. Monroe readies the order. April and William arrive at a gas station. William loses his temper when his card is unresponsive, but quickly composes himself and apologises to his daughter. He then goes to the cashier, where his second card is also unresponsive, and he leaves to get cash. The cashier hears a noise and goes to check it out. He is slammed against the wall, his head going through a window, and is killed. The body is found, and Wu warns the others that it’s not pretty. There are small, scratch marks and blood stains everywhere, and the body is mauled. Wu also questions the fact that the killer “took the time to clean up”. William is extremely anxious, and seems to berate April as he tells her that the police are going to stop them. April reassures him and says they won’t “sit on their butts and worry”. The police find footage of the truck on the gas stations security cameras. They use this to trace the truck and the credit cards to William. In the footage they can also see a little girl in the passenger seat of William’s truck and are worried about her. William and April get a ride from a man, who is at first unwilling but gives in when he sees nine-year-old April begging him. Monroe is almost done with the order, and is about to add “Viscum Coloradum” when Leroy stumbles in. He seems drunk until he says that his ear problem gives him balancing difficulties. Leroy is a Mauzhertz, and seems unafraid of Monroe, and is clearly on good terms with Rosalee. Monroe rushes to help him not fall, and when he gets back to making the mixture, he adds the wrong drug, “Nepeta Asgresis” instead, which is the bottle next to the drug he actually needs. Monroe then hands Leroy his hearing device and medicine. The police pay a visit to the Grangers’ house, where there is blood on the ground, leading to the bathroom. Nick discovers Lilly Granger, William’s wife, badly injured but still alive. She manages to choke out a plea for her daughter before passing out. Nick realises she is a Drang-Zorn and tells Hank. Back at the station, Hank, Nick and Renard discuss about the Grangers and assume that William Granger has taken his daughter against her will, and is psychotic. On the radio, an Amber Alert for April is issued, along with both April and William's descriptions. William turns off the radio on the truck, but the man driving hears it and is suspicious. William slams the man’s face into the wheel and takes control of the car. Wu finds William’s laptop, and finds that he has ordered many building supplies, ammo, equipment and weapons – rather worrying for a man with a nine-year-old girl. William seems to be planning to build something underground William drags the unconscious truck owner into the forest. He is alarmed when April comes out of the truck, and tries to get her away from the man when she asks about him. Juliette pays Nick a visit at the station. Renard greets her and she is visibly shaken, blinking and stuttering before saying that she had to work and almost hurriedly leaves. Nick shows Hank the trailer, being very cautious. When questioned by Hank, he states that someone followed him here once and it “didn’t end so well”, likely referring to the Nuckelavee who ended up floating down the river dead . This leads Hank to wonder if the trailer is valuable. Inside, Hank is stunned by the variety of strange things. They begin searching through the books for the Wesen Lilly was. Adalind calls Renard, and demands to know who killed her mother. Renard tries to find out what she had done to Juliette but she showing isn’t cooperative anymore. She hears that Juliette is awake, and understands what Renard had done to Juliette, and says Renard is going to have a lot of fun. Adalind hangs up, leaving Renard to stare at a computer where he had typed Juliette’s name a few dozen times. Frustrated, he slams the screen down. Hank finds the Wesen, a Drang-Zorn, in one of the books. They are easily enraged, and like to live underground. Hank sees a picture of a Doppelarmbrust, and is shocked when Nick says he has one. Nick, clearly amused by Hank’s bewilderment, opens the cabinet to show off the crossbow when Hank sees the elephant gun used to bring down Oleg Stark, the Siegbarste. Nick admits Stark’s identity, and that Monroe had saved Hank’s life that day, as well as Nick’s several times, leaving Hank more astounded. William and April arrive at an underground base. He promises to take her hunting the next day after he’d gone shopping. Monroe is bragging to Rosalee about his success at the shop, and tries impressing her by reciting the ingredients by heart when realizes his mistake. He tries to cover it up until Rosalee says that on a scale of “one to ten”, mixing up Viscum Coloradum with Nepeta Asgresis is an “eleven”, at which he decides to pay Leroy a visit. The police find William’s and April’s hideout, and William is out shopping. They “rescue” April. Monroe reaches Leroy’s house and hears maniacal laughing from inside. He gets inside, to see the whole apartment destroyed and splashed with bright paint. He is horrified when Leroy attacks a grandfather clock with a chainsaw (much to Monroe's horror), all the while laughing insanely. Leroy then charges Monroe, yelling threatening German phrases. Monroe slams the door in his face, knocking Leroy out, and administers the correct medicine before quickly escaping, saying that at least Leroy didn’t have balance problems anymore. The police get April to a foster home. William finds his wife at the hospital and woges. Hank and Nick realize the danger Lilly is in and rush to the hospital, to find William extremely concerned about his wife. They are bewildered until Lilly is horrified that April is unguarded, and admits that April was prematurely going through the change, and she was the one who beat her up and killed the gas station guy. Meanwhile at the foster home, April gets into a fight with one of the other kids over who gets to use the swing. The father tries to give her a time-out, until she tries to rips his arm off. The foster family escapes, and bumps into Nick and Hank who go in and confront April. She smiles at them, serenely playing on the swing like nothing had happened. Nick locks April in a separate room, while a woman, Jess, comes to take care of her. Jess is sent by Monroe, who she says “thinks highly of Nick”. Nick is worried about Jess until she woges and reassures him that she can control April. Juliette calls Nick, and asks him if he’s coming for dinner. Nick is disturbed by the way April smiles nonchalantly, but shrugs it off and joins Juliette for dinner. Nick arrives to an ambient candlelight dinner and says that they used to “dance on nights like this. Juliette agrees and they dance before kissing. When Juliette breaks away, however, she sees Renard’s face instead of Nick’s. She is disturbed and hurries away, leaving Nick to wonder what happened. Press Release After investigating a grisly murder, clues lead Nick and Hank to a seemingly unstable father who is on the run with his daughter. As they learn more about the case they realize that the girl’s father may be the least of their worries. At the spice shop, Monroe finds out filling in for Rosalee isn’t as simple as he’d hoped it would be. Meanwhile, Captain Renard finds himself paying unwarranted attention to more than one woman from his past. Images See: The Bottle Imp/Images Promo images 207_-_Promo_01.png 207_-_Promo_02.png 207_-_Promo_03.png 207_-_Promo_04.png 207_-_Promo_05.png 207_-_Promo_06.jpg 207-promo1.jpg 207-promo2.jpg 207-promo3.jpg 207-promo4.jpg Videos Promo video Wesen Production Notes Continuity *Hank Griffin sees and recognizes the Siegbarste Gewehr used to kill Oleg Stark; Nick tells him that it was Monroe who saved his life by shooting Stark . Hank acknowledges that he owes Monroe his life. *Adalind Schade asks Sean Renard about the death of her mother . *Juliette Silverton is infatuated with Sean Renard without knowing why; Renard is infatuated with Juliette and does know why . *It becomes clear that Adalind is avenging not only Nick but also Sean. Trivia *This was the first episode that Hank was in the trailer. Unanswered Questions